Zombies Nazis
by Black-Zola
Summary: Los alumnos de la Gakuen Hetalia han decidido coger una cabaña al lado de la playa para celebrar el fin de curso. En medio de la celebracion, un señor les interrumpe y les ruega que se vayan,pero no llega a decir porque... ¿a donde han llegado? ¿a que se enfrentan?
1. ¿prologo?

Iepale! esta historia se me ocurrió cuando vi Zombies Nazis, solo que lo he cambiado porque... había que hacerlo! hablamos de un tipo de zombie nunca imaginado! si va bien, quizás creo "zombies fachas" y para terminar "zombies soviéticos" para terminar con la colección mas zombie! (si a alguien se le ocurre algún tipo de zombie como "zombies chinos" (ya sabemos,su mega wok asesino),que lo diga! El mundo de los zombies tiene que ser 4 everyone!)

PD:este es el trailer de Zombies Nazis: www . youtube watch?v=pE0usRqZvm0 (vereis que... no sera lo mismo XD me encanta el trailer XD) y otro video buenisimo (resume mejor la pelicula con una bonita musica XD) www . youtube watch?feature=endscreen&v=jJop1ZJ92Fc&NR=1

Disclairmer: ninguno de los dos es mio... hay si lo fuera XD

espero que os mole^^

* * *

_Zombies Nazis_

_Como empezó...  
_

* * *

El reloj marcaba cinco minutos para el final de las clases. Emoción contenida. Solo 10 minutos. Último día... ¿que mas se podía pedir? Salir de hay y fiesta hasta septiembre...

-Cuando terminemos esto, coger las maletas y a nuestras vacaciones...-dijo Francis

-Bua... lo pasaremos de puta madre...-dijo Gilbert

-Podré por fin ir a dormir-dijo Antonio- y jugar y fiesta

-Pero no te despegas de mi-dijo algo siniestro Iván- me acoplo a vosotros

-¡No!-exclamo horrorizado- ¡Le prometí a Lovi estar con el! ¡le cocinaré paella!

-¡Ludwig!-llamo Feliciano- ¿me prometes que estarás todo el verano conmigo?

-Si...-aunque quería pasar el verano tranquilo con sus tres perros... daba igual

-Maldita sea... tendré que estar con un montón de...-insulto el mayor de los italianos

Cinco minutos... cinco minutos y se largaban, ¡adiós clases en cinco minutos!

-Berwald... ¿iremos a lo de la fiesta esa?

-Me da igual

-Tienes mas alma que una piedra- bromeo el danes- Noru... ¿vamos?

-No-dijo antes de pegarle la última ostia del curso. Pero sabía que el fin de curso no lo salvaba de seguir aguantando a ese pesado

-Pero Emil va...

-Porque se lo prometió a ese idiota,si no, fijo que no iría- le defendió antes de que su hermano le pegara también la última ostia del año algo sonrojado por la mención de "ese idiota"

-¿tu iras, Iggy?-pregunto Alfred al inglés

-No, tengo cosas mejores que hacer

-Bien, vienes conmigo y con mi hermano-dijo antes de reírse como un loco

-¡Te he dicho que no iba, idiota come-hamburguesas!

-María... ¿te vienes?-pregunto Emma a la chica mexicana

-Si... si os venís,claro esta-dijo la chica

-Obvio que tenemos que ir,María-dijo Elizabeta- todas tenemos que ir,si no,nos perdemos mucho!

-¡Ya!-exclamo Michelle junto con Beatrice

Dos minutos,dos santos minutos... dos benditos minutos para largarse y no volver a ver esa maldita escuela.

-¿porque tengo que ir?-pregunto Roderich

-Porque si-respondió Elizabeta

-Nosotros dos también-dijo Lily sorprendiendo a Vash

-Maldita sea...-dijo el suizo

Un minuto... un minuto... un minuto...tic-tac... esos 60 segundos los estaban ahogando

-¡También te vienes, Kiku- aru!-exclamo el chino

-¡No!-negó el-odio ese ambiente

-Que si...-dijo el griego

-si este va, yo también-dijo el turco

-Se va a liar una buena...-dijo el chico callado de su lado

Música para cualquier ser de este universo: el fin de las clases.

¡FIESTA!

* * *

La música electrónica estaba a tope en una casa al lado de la playa. Dentro estaban los alumnos, algunos bailando, otros hablando, otros bebiendo, otros aprovechando la ocasión para ejem... con otra persona... y no sabían que cierta chica lo había inmortalizado. Vamos, una fiesta 100% hetaliana. Todo iba a las mil maravillas hasta que la luz se fue en un momento y se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cuando Lily abrió, vio a un señor bastante viejo pidiendo ayuda, y ella no dudo hacerlo pasar. Las luces extrañamente volvieron y la gente se reunió e hizo un circulo para ayudar y ver al extraño señor, que se sentó en el sofá. Estaba temblando y aunque le dieran mantas y algo de café, nada, el seguía temblando. No era de frío, era de miedo.

-Tenéis que iros de aquí-dijo temblando, como si fuera un báltico y viera a Iván-este lugar a la noche no es seguro

-Hay alguien fuera-dijo seria Elizabeta

-Ya estan aquí... iros ahora y no mireís atrás... ellos quieren...-no terminaba la frase, temblaba mas y mas

-tranquilicese- pedió Lily

-Ellos... son los peores monstruos del universo... teneís que iros o...

-¿quienes?-pregunto impaciente el suizo

-Los Z...-no termino la frase porque el sonido de un disparo interrumpió en la sala y el señor cayo muerto en medio de la sala

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y se escucharon gritos de las chicas.

El terror había empezado.

* * *

y así termino yo el... "prologo" de este proyecto...

me alegro de no ir de fiesta para no encontrarme con estos "majos" seres XD

lo que me habre descojonado... XD los comentarios que dije y dire en clase... ya en el proximo cap! (si,son algo crueles XD)  
Bueno... a saber que les pasara a estos adolescentes...

aio^^


	2. El Sotano

_Yuujjuu! ya estoy aquí con esta cucada de zombies... ¿no son adorables? XD me pregunto si venden su peluche... bueno,espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Zombies Nazis_

_El Sotano_

* * *

Cuando las luces volvieron, se fijaron que las chicas faltaban. Que rapidez. Dieron un paso atrás para alejarse a la ventana.

-Teníamos que habernos ido a un club de fiesta y punto,como dije idiotas-dijo Lovino

-¡Vamos a morir todos!-exclamo llorando Feliciano. Ludwig intento consolarlo,pero fue en vano

-Ale el otro,optimista-dijo el inglés- si esto sera una broma de las chicas fijo

-Que no...serán seres alienigenas y uno de nosotros se volverá el héroe...vale¡seré yo!-exclamo el estadounidense dejando a todos con cara de poker. El ruso fue y le pego con su fiel tubería para dejarlo inconsciente

-Si, seras tu el primero que muera,gracias por sacrificarte-dijo con una macabra sonrisa

-Miremos por esta casa a ver si hay armas y algo de información-dijo el japonés- es que mi ordenador no pilla conexión... ni el móvil...

entre ellos se hicieron grupos enanos y empezaron a mirar por la casa. El alemán, seguido por Feliciano y su hermano, bajaron al sótano y encontraron una puerta. El "líder", mirese Ludwig porque era el que mas ganas tenía de acabar con aquello, decidido, entro y busco alguna cosa que explicase lo que sucedía.

-Vale... esto no es nada normal...-hablo Gilbert cuando empezaron a encontrar cascos de soldados. Ludwig estaba serio, pero Feliciano tenía unas enormes ganas de salir de ahí, temblaba como un flan-pero... ¿que ostias?

Todos se fijaron en la gran bandera nazi que estaba colgada en la pared y fue momento de estar con los ojos en plan o.O. Feliciano grito pero no era lo único que había: también armas, planos, uniformes... todos con el símbolo nazi pegados, todos en perfecto estado.

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo serio el alemán y aquellos dos le siguieron sin pensárselo ni dos segundos.

Cuando salieron, se toparon con el rostro muy serio de Antonio, que iba a buscarles

-Ni os imagináis que rayos hemos encontrado

* * *

Todos rodeaban la mesa y veían fascinados y horrorizados el cofre abierto, lleno de insignias bien limpias y pulidas con la cruz gamada, muy conocidas por ser usada por los nazis. Nadie decia nada, ya Ludwig había dicho lo que había encontrado en aquella extraña sala. Pero tenían que pensar... ¿que tenía que ver la desaparición de las chicas con el echo de que se encuentren por la casa símbolos nazis?

-El viejo ese quería que nos fuéramos por esto...-decidió romper el silencio el español- tenemos que largarnos

-¿y dejar a mi hermana aquí? Y una...-dijo el holandés, pero fue cortado por Paulo, hermano de Antonio

-Tan solo las intentamos encontrar y fuera, esto es una playa, no puede ser tan dificil

-Tenemos el bosque al lado, claro que es dificil- dijo Ludwig- tenemos que buscarlas y ni si quiera sabemos contra que rayos luchamos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es...

Se escucho como se rompía un cristal y mientras que algunos levantaban la vista, otros se levantaban. Se escucho un sonido, algo como un sonido endemoniado y Iván se armo con su tubería y se puso a la cabeza de la defensa por ser el único armado en aquel instante. Cuando vieron que un cadáver vestido de soldado militar, y en su brazo la cinta con el símbolo nazi con ganas de comer carne humana, Feliciano grito a pleno pulmon: un **zombie!**

-Esto... debe de ser una broma de las chicas-dijo temblando Lovino retrocediendo hasta el tope

-Vas a volver a morir-dijo con una macabra sonrisa golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cabeza, haciendo que se rompiera como si fuera un melón.

-Tengo leído que es la cabeza su punto débil- dijo Eduard

-Ademas vestido en plan nazi-dijo sorprendidisimo Ludwig

-A buenas horas-se quejo el polaco saliendo de su escondite. El muy listo, fue a donde Iván, delante de todos y se hizo el valiente-por favor, seguro que esto es una broma pesada de las chicas y esto no era mas que efecto especial de las películas...

No pudo terminar. Otro zombie salió y se llevo al chico por la fuerza. Iván no se movió, se quedo sorprendido cuando vio que los dientes podridos del zombie iban mordiendo al polaco que gritaba y con las manos intentaba sacárselo encima pero sangrando, se lo llevaba. Todos se quedaron sin saber que hacer. Fue muy chocante.

-¡Debemos defendernos aquí y luego marcharnos a la mañana!-dijo Alfred

-Es verdad, si vamos a la noche, fijo que nos pillan... tendremos que estar toda la noche alerta-secundo Kiku

Parecía lo mas razonable, y por ello,lo secundaron.

-Tenemos que buscar armas por si cualquier co...-no termino la frase porque vio como Antonio de la nada sacaba su preciada hacha. Obvio que Alfred iba a preguntar- ¿como es que traes esa cosa a una fiesta?

-Por si cualquier cosa, siempre la llevo-dijo con una naturalidad sorprendente- igual que Iván su tubería, mi hermano unas dagas, Gilbo su espada, Ludwig su pistola, Kiku su katana, el danes su hacha... te puedo dar una larga lista, pero necesitamos mas, y algo que sea desde distancia

-el drama que se esta montando por unos seres de ultratumba que se acaban de llevar a Feliks que se hacia el valiente

-¡Raivis!- exclamaron sus dos amigos por el punto de sinceridad del letón.

Aquella noche si que iba a ser larga...

_Desparecidos y muertos:_

_-Las Chicas _

_-Feliks_

* * *

_Ya me he desecho de nuestro querido polaco, que en paz descanse siendo comido con violencia por los zombies  
_

_Me ha encantado el grito de Feliciano...XD bueno... espero que os haya molado  
_

_¿quien sera el siguiente en caer bajo la ira zombie-nazi?  
_

_aio^^ XD  
_


	3. Ideas de valiente

_¡Que sigo con la historia mas nazi-zombie de todas XD espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Zombies Nazis  
_

_Ideas de Valiente_

* * *

Estaba sentado en la mesa, con hacha en mano, muy concentrado, esperando que otro zombie entrara para cortarlo la cabeza de la peor forma posible por llevarse a un compañero y a las chicas. A su lado, su buen amigo con su espada bien cuidada, también deseoso de matar zombies. Si es que se sentían como en un vídeo juego de esos en los que matas sin piedad con una pistola y munición a casco porro... tipo call of duty pero en forma zombie total. Lastima que en la realidad, solo contaran con las armas que tenían y con lo que encontraban en la casa. Ya luego denunciarían lo que ocurría, ya otra cosa era si les creían o no.

-¿quieres que te cambie, Gilbert?-pregunto Iván a su espalda, y Antonio movió la cabeza en forma de no, de una forma que parecía que estaba en un concierto de heavy metal,no quería estar ni de lejos con el ruso

-No, además, yo quiero matar zombies, sera toda una experiencia muy...educativa

Y ambos se rieron. El ruso se fue resignado y el español suspiro tranquilo.

-Siempre en estos casos, en una película americana, el protagonista hombre se tira a la protagonista femenina o se fuma un cigarro con su mejor amigo y hablan de como saldrán de esta-comento Gilbert burlón, ya que sabía de sobra de que el ruso se quería "anexionar" a cierto amigo suyo

-Pues yo estoy alerta-dijo Antonio- esto de matar zombies va a ser la caña

-Una experiencia de muerte- y se rieron del chiste fácil

-¿donde estará nuestro francés pervertido?-Se fijo en que no lo había visto en bastante tiempo

-Te diría que tu ya sabes haciendo que, pero como que no,así que no se...

_Si supieran que estaba siendo devorado con violencia por un zombie...el zombie tan solo se quejo del toque de perfume poco masculino  
_

* * *

Ludwig estaba aguentando como podía los lloros de Feliciano. Su hermano estaba igual, solo que el no tenía a Antonio para consolarle, ya que este estaba dispuesto a dar su vida matando aquellos seres de ultratumba con su hacha... y daba miedo.

-¡Me ha abandonado por unos zombies el maldito bastardo!-grito llorando Lovino

-¡Vamos a morir todos!-Grito llorando Feliciano

Si...esos dos eran hermanos gemelos... aunque daba lastima Ludwig,nadie iba a intervenir por miedo a quedarse solo

-Tranquilos... Feliciano NO vamos a morir todos y Lovino... Antonio nos esta ayudando, no te ha abandonado... si te quiere mucho

-¿en serio?-preguntaron ambos a la vez

-Que si... ahora, dejar de romper mis tímpanos,caray... a este paso iré a GAES después de escapar de esta horda de zombies...

-¿Piensas que lo que encontramos, todo eso nazi, tiene algo que ver con los zombies?¿son zombies nazis?

-Espero que no, si no, es que hemos conocido a un nuevo tipo de zombies- dijo Ludwig-curiso,extraño... y dan ganas de acabar con ellos

-Si llego a ser zombie y encima nazi, quiero que me mates tu, Ludwig- le pidió el italiano

-No te vas a volver zombie, yo te defenderé... y te lo prometo...

* * *

Se paseaba muy tranquilo por la casa. Había conseguido relajarse de tanto zombie, aunque aun tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que la pobre polaco. Unos brazos en estado putrefacto rompieron el cristal y agarraron al lituano y le rompieron el cuello, seguido de intentar separar los brazos del cuerpo. Raivis, realmente asustado, salio corriendo dejando al estoniano solo, que también fue carne para zombies. El suelo de la habitación se tiño de su sangre y pedazos de ellos se quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

Pero tampoco el pudo dar el mensaje, porque nada mas abrir la puerta, un zombie tiro de sus brazos, haciendo que se separasen del cuerpo, que cayo como un saco de patatas en el charco de su propia sangre.

* * *

-Noru...¿si mato un zombie no me pegas?

-quizá-dijo rodando los ojos... ya estaba cansado de ese especimen que tenía a su lado

-Te dará una ostia como un piano de recompensa-dijo el sueco

-No seamos negativos... pensemos el lado bueno de todo esto...-dijo Tino temblando por la sobrecarga del lugar

-Si alguien le da una ostia al danés, yo también-dijo Emil preparando los puños

Ellos estaban hablando así de...¿negativo? Bueno, de esa forma, sin enterarse que unos zombies los observaban desde la oscuridad.

* * *

-Ahora que pienso... ¿no hubiera sido mejor agarrar y largarnos?-pregunto Roderich al suizo que estaba cabizbajo por no poder haber defendido a su hermana.

-Ya... así Lily seguiría viva...

-¿quien te dice que...?-decidió no terminar con la pregunta porque era mas que obvio que Lily había muerto como Elizaveta o Emma- bueno, aunque sea, intentemos salir de aquí con vida...

-Tienes razón...-dijo sacando su fiel escopeta- como pille a uno,tiro entre ceja y ceja

Y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, el austriaco dijo:

-Tienes a uno detrás

El suizo agarro y le pego dos disparos en la cabeza, haciendo que todos los chicos vivos fueran a ver que pasaba. De la cabeza del zombie salia sangre y se veían los agujeros de bala.

-Maldita sea... ya están dentro...

-¿No vendrán a defender el sótano y ahora que lo sabemos,matarnos?-pregunto temblando el italiano con ganas de llorar

-Ahora que miro...¿donde están Eduard,Raivis y Toris?

-No lo se...

_Muertos_

_-Las chicas_

_-Feliks_

_-Francis_

_-El trío temblores_

* * *

_Ufa... ¿quienes seran los siguientes en salir del cotarro para morir?  
_

_da igual... total,como a gritado Feliciano: ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS! o tal vez no...  
_

_espero que os haya gustado...aio^^  
_


	4. Zombies en la Casa

_No merezco perdon de dios por haber tardado tanto para una cosa tan pequeña... pero es que... bah!,no me escuso porque tengo un sueño de mil vatios! espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Zombies Nazis_

_Dentro de la casa_

* * *

-Si alguien tiene una idea para salir de esta, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre

Nadie dijo nada. Ya habían encontrado los restos si es que se podían llamar así del trío báltico. Problemas a la vista, ya que la ventana estaba rota y eso significaba que habían entrado.

-Nos atrincheramos en algún lugar hasta que amanezca, y ahí nos largamos de este infierno

-No va a servir para nada-dijo un traumatizado Feliciano- vamos a morir todos...vamos a morir todos-aquellas últimas se volvieron un grito que perforó mas de un timpano

-este ya esta loco-dijo su hermano

-Que no vamos a morir todos...-intento hacer algo Ludwig- no vamos a morir todos ostia ya...

-Si pudimos vivir hasta ahora, ¿porque no mas?- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa-O al menos intentarlo,¿no?

-Bueno... hermanito, te falta algo-saltó Paulo- apenas tenemos un arma cada uno, y si nos atrincheramos aquí, necesitamos mucho mas

-El sótano- soltó Gilbert- hay había de todo un poco

-Pero no podemos atrincherarnos abajo-dijo Paulo usando un poco la cabeza- si estamos abajo, ¿como huimos?

-Maldita sea... en una habitación cualquiera, para el caso... aquí falta alguien- soltó el ruso

-¡Emil!-se dio cuenta el chino y salio corriendo seguido por sus dos hermanos, que fueron secundados por los demás

-¡La ostia!

Para cuando fueron, vieron los cadáveres de Emil y Tino en el suelo, sin brazos y en un charco de sangre, con la mirada blanca perdida. Un zombie hinco el diente al noruego, y este por mucho que le golpeara, no le soltaba, el sueco le corto la cabeza al zombie con su espada. Pero fue inútil, ya que dos zombies agarraron de los brazos al noruego y empezaron a tirar como en un concurso de tirar de la cuerda, hasta que lo partieron en dos. El danés miro sorprendido, y otro de los zombies que entro por la ventana lo agarro de los cabellos y estampó su cabeza varias veces de una forma tan bruta que lo dejo muerto a la décima.

Los chicos que estaban en la puerta decidieron entrar justo cuando vieron que un zombie cortaba la cabeza al sueco.

-Bua... esto es la caña,si sacan vídeo juego, yo me lo compro-soltó Antonio después dividir en dos limpiamente a un zombie gracias a su hacha

-¡Antonio! ¡¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?!-pregunto horrorizado su hermano-¡Por dios! ¡Que podemos morir!

-¡Vamos a morir todos!-exclamo Feliciano al ver que casi un zombie arranco el brazo de Prusia, que rápidamente le corto los brazos al zombie para que parase antes de dividir la tapa del cráneo de la cabeza, haciendo que cuando esta cayera al suelo, los sesos pútridos del zombie salieran a la vista de todos,que se volvió la imagen mas asquerosa que habían visto en sus vidas.

-¡Que alguien le ponga celo o algo en la boca para que se calle!- exclamo el ruso mientras que, armado con su tubería, volvía a un zombie papilla con cada golpe cada vez cargada con mas fuerza y rabia si se podían

-¡Que alguien tapie las ventanas con los muebles!-grito Ludwig saliendo entrando por la puerta armado con su pistola-¡Necesitamos tiempo!

Los pocos zombies que quedaban se quedaron mirando a Ludwig, que miro a los zombies sin entender porque habían parado su avance a intentar infectar a sus compañeros. Ellos no perdieron tiempo y todos aquellos les cortaron la cabeza mientras que algunos de sus compañeros tapaban como podían las ventanas, evitando encontrarse con la imagen de los cinco muertos del momento y los sesos zombies.

El alemán se quedo mirando a la habitación, no entendió nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Porque justo se habían parado cuando el entro en la sala?

-¡E! Despierta... que tenemos que coger armas y atrincherarnos... ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?-pregunto su hermano antes de cruzar la puerta,algo molesto. ¿sería porque no había disparado a ningún zombie o porque se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado?

* * *

_Sobra decir que esto no es parte de la pelicula (Que es la caña, recominedo verla pero no a mi estilo:las dos de la mañana todo a oscuras) y los montajes de la gente como los Funny Moments (que la caña tambien,pero no como yo, las dos de la mañana es mala hora de zombies y Nosferatu)_

_espero que os haya gustado  
_

_Nota de Autora: si... inentare actualizar mas... em... que intentare actualizar ya mis cosas...(si, dejemoslo ahi XD)  
_

_aio^^  
_


	5. Amputaciones

_Y aquí es cuando me disculpo en todos los idiomas, tanto vivos como muertos y moribundos por no haber actualizado este fic en verano ni... en tiempo largo tendido. La verdad es que también me ha costado por decirme que pasaría... por eso ha quedado corto, porque solo quería que pasara tal y no he sabido llevarlo bien..._

_-ya descubrireis que le pasara al awesome brazo de Gilbo  
_

_ya me vuelvo a disculpar y espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Zombies Nazis  
_

_Amputaciones  
_

* * *

Gilbert supo que si no se cortaba el brazo, podía quedar infectado por el virus zombie. Por eso, decidió pedirle a Antonio que cogiera su espada y le cortara el brazo para que luego Paulo, que era entre los chicos el que mejor sabía de medicina, que intentara coser lo abierto para que no se desangrara, ya que Emma estaba muerta. A nadie le hizo gracia la idea, sobre todo a Ludwig, pero había algo que había que hacer si no, se volvía zombie y había que matarlo completamente.

-Dale ya Toño, que si no tendremos problemas mas grandes

-Tu mandas, que los sensibles se larguen...

Paulo y Antonio fueron los únicos que se quedaron en aquella sala ya que nadie quería ver esa escena, ya suficiente sangre habían visto. Ataron a Gilbert y como no había forma de dormirle, Antonio lo tuvo que dormir de un buen golpe en la cabeza. El español cogió la espada de su amigo de una forma rápida, corto por la altura del codo el brazo de su amigo, que del dolor abrió los ojos y dio un leve grito, pero no a lo mujer de película de terror, si no un grito de dolor típico de Gilber,t de hombre. Paulo fue rápido y empezó con la operación para que no perdiera mas sangre y se quedara con el muñón...

Fuera la gente lo escucho mientras que estaba atenta. Roderich sabía de sobra que iba a morir porque no tenía aguante de guerra, pero igualmente se paseaba atento con la espada que tenía. China vio que Kiku estaba algo alterado aunque por fuera parecía el japonés serio de siempre. Vio que Antonio salia tal cual con el brazo que ya estaba en estado de putrefacción y lo tiro como si nada. Feliciano casi vomito al verlo.

-Bueno... cuando Gilbo se despierte, ya tendremos que tener la campa echa ¿no?

-Si... ya... ya me e puesto a eso-dijo Ludwig apartando la mirada del brazo de su hermano.

Antonio volvió a entrar, sin darle tiempo a quejarse a Lovino, que estaba harto de no recibir atención de su parte y todos se fueron a la sala que habían tapiado al completo y armas que habían cogido de aquel sotano nazi. Menos las condecoraciones y banderas y algún símbolo de aquella ideologia por si aquello llamaba a los zombies. Cogieron todo lo de comida y bebida y también lo subieron a esa habitación.

Gilbert se levanto y al intentar mover el brazo, vio que ya no lo tenía. Era muñón. Paulo era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo.

-Vamos... que nos esperan...

Este, algo aturdido se levanto y y acompaño algo mareado al luso. Pensó que no sería nada. Sería... la perdida de sangre

* * *

Kiku iba caminando tan tranquilo, intentando pensar un poco de como irse todos los que quedaban vivos cuando un zombie lo intento atacar. Rápidamente y sin vacilar, agarro su katana y le rebano el cerebro, dejando al zombie como el Doctor Flinklestein de "pesadilla antes de navidad" solo que sin bisagra y medio cerebro al viento. Vio que otro zombie lo iba atacar, se puso en guardia, y le corto los brazos antes de ir a por el cerebro, dividiendo el cráneo en dos. Vio que el pasillo ya estaba con su nuevo color rojo y se permitió respirar un poco. Pero no se espero que por detrás ya iba un zombie a atacar.

-¡Kiku!

Era el grito de Yao, cosa que llego demasiado tarde, ya que el zombie agarro la cabeza del japonés y la estampó sobre la pared sangrienta, y con sus dos putrefactos brazos, cortó el cuello del japonés, haciendo que cayera ya muerto al suelo. Xiang miro como Yao caía muerto sobre su propio charco de sangre a causa de un martillazo en la cabeza y salio corriendo a avisar a los demás.

* * *

_Si... mucho tiempo para esto es algo... insultante. bueno... la lista de muertos aumenta, es mas, incluiria el brazo de awesome Gilbo. _

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_


End file.
